Princess Daisy
"'''The world we live in will never stay the same, as long as evil lives...we will fight."' - Daisy Princess Daisy is the Princess of Merran and a major charcater in the Super Fraser Series. Personal Information History Daisy was born in the Clem Kingdom and became the Princess of Merran at the age of 7 when her parents felt she was of age. She was sent to Merran to live with her grandparents, the previous King and Queen of Merran. She was taught by her grandparents and was given a piko piko hammer as a weapon to defend herself with. When she was 16 she decided to create a group with her older sister Valerie and her bodyguard Axel. One night they encountered a escaped patient from the Merran Hospital. They decided to take him back. He defeated Axel and Valerie with ease but Daisy was able to talk him into joining their team, despite the protests from the police. The patient revealed himself to be Fraser. Since then Daisy has, along with Fraser, Axel and Valerie, protected her kingdom from the evil Lord Doom. Apperance Daisy is tall and slim having long brown hair with green eyes.Daisy wears a long purple dress with pale purple high heeled shoes, a golden crown and white gloves. Her other outfit include a purple and white t-shirt, with a puple and pink skirt, purple trainers and black finger-less gloves. Relations with other characters '''Valerie - '''Daisy and Valerie are very close as sisters. Daisy helped Valerie to save the Clem Kingdom so Valerie decided to return the favour of saving the Merran Kingdom. Neither sisters seem to fight, though Valerie puts Daisy in her place when in Clem. '''Fraser - '''When Daisy first saw Fraser she ws instantly in love with him. She forced him to join the team so she could spend more time with him. She often protected him from trouble and taught him several things, most of which were how to behave. She often scolded him, as she was a Princess he couldn't fight back. Daisy brought him up as her son, until she asked him to marry her, and he agreed. Powers Daisy has less powers than the rest of the team. '''Flight - '''Daisy is able to fly. '''Super Strength - '''Dasiy has super strength allowing her to lift heavy objects. Weapons 'Piko Piko Hammer' The Piko Piko Hammer is Daisy's choice of weapon. She carries her piko piko hammer around everywhere with her. Her piko piko hammer allows her to hit opponents really hard. List of the piko piko hammers moves *'Seismic Drive -''' Seismic Drive is Daisy's most common move. She uses it more often as it's her strongest move. Seismic Drive blasts a green energy ray from either tip of the hammer *'Hammer Hurricane - '''is a move which blasts a hurricane from where ever it's launched from *'Mega Crush -''' is Daisy's supermove. Her hammer grows massive and she crushes people with it.